


Crush

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Ficlets [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Party (Stranger Things), Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mentioned Mike & El, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: “So… I hear you have acrush?” Mike prompted. Maybe a weird thing to ask, but hey, he had to know.Will blushed and smiled a bit. “Um, yeah… who told you?”“Dustin.”“Obviously.” They sat in quiet for a few moments before Mike decided he needed more info.-----Requested by byler-obsessed on tumblr: will talking about a crush and gushing about them, and mike is like 'oh :('. then will asks for advice on how to ask them out so mike gives him advice (sadly) and the next day will uses that advice to ask mike out.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Crush

“Will has a crush?!” Mike asked Dustin, flipping out internally. He was in the basement with the Party, talking to Dustin and eyeing Will from across the room. Will burst into laughter at whatever he and Lucas were talking about, and Mike wanted to die.

“Uh, yeah?” Dustin had brought it up casually, and now, he still seemed unmoved. “Why’s it matter?”

Why does it matter? Maybe because Mike had been in love with Will since like, forever!

“No reason,” Mike mumbled, following Lucas and Will up the stairs. The Party was leaving after playing one of Dustin’s campaigns. He was sad to see his friends (and his crush) leave, but also savored all the time he got in his basement, alone to simmer in his feelings. And boy, he had a lot of feelings.

The boys said their goodbyes, and Lucas and Dustin hopped onto their bikes and rode away. Will sat on the porch- he hadn’t biked. Hesitantly, Mike joined him.

“So… I hear you have a  _ crush _ ?” Mike prompted. Maybe a weird thing to ask, but hey, he had to know.

Will blushed and smiled a bit. “Um, yeah… who told you?”

“Dustin.”

“Obviously.” They sat in quiet for a few moments before Mike decided he needed more info.

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

A pause. Then, Will sighed. “Ugh.  _ Yes. _ He’s so obnoxious, but in a way that’s kind of cute. He’s  _ sorta _ funny I guess? And he’s really cute. Oh, and I love talking to him.” Will kept gushing and Mike had only one thought in his mind.

_ He? He’s? Him? _ Will liked a  _ guy _ that wasn’t Mike?

Will finally stopped talking, and Mike pressed his jealousy down. “Um, that’s awesome, Will.” Will seemed a bit nervous.

“You don’t mind… that it’s a guy?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

Relief flooded the boy’s face. It was a good look on Will.

“So, um… What’s his name?” Mike prompted. He needed to know which guy to send glares in the hallway.

Will bit his lip. “Um… not yet.” Mike got it. He definitely understood. As much as he ranted to El about his crush on Will, he never explicitly said who it was. But based on her little smirks every time Mike and Will were together, she probably had a hunch.

Will cleared his throat. “So. You’ve been in a relationship before… any advice?”

Mike laughed dryly. “Advice? From me? About how to deal with your crush?”

“You’re the expert. I want your input,” he said teasingly.

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Okay. Umm… I guess just, talk to him? Maybe try flirting? I don’t know, things were different with El.” Mike thought long and hard about how he would tell Will how he felt. Because that would be the best advice he could give, right? “I guess I would just hang out with him some time, bring him to a special place, and tell him how you feel.” A scenario from many of Mike’s daydreams. Many of them ended with a kiss.

Will nodded with an unreadable look in his eye. “Thanks, Mike. For everything.”

Mike shrugged, trying to hide the small pain at the fact Will liked someone else. “It’s no biggie.”

Will’s mom appeared in the driveway, and with a wave and a smile, Will left Mike to wallow.

* * *

The next day, the phone rang in Mike’s house.

“It’s for you!” his mom called.

“Okay!” he shouted back up. He went to the phone and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” came Will’s voice.  _ Will. _ Mike felt butterflies, and a smile came over his face.

Wow, he’d fallen so far, and he didn’t even know.

“Hi. What’s up?”

Short pause. “Sorry. Um… I was wondering… want to hang out today? My house?”

Of course, always. “Yeah, of course! When should I come over?”

“Any time. Right now, if you want.” Mike wanted to. He  _ always _ wanted to see Will. 

“Okay, I’ll be over in twenty minutes.”

“Cool. See you then.” Will hung up the phone. Mike started grinning uncontrollably. He loved the thrill of excitement every time he saw Will. Once he got over hating himself for liking boys and girls, it was replaced by an overwhelming joy. Mike loved being in love with Will. (Not that he was in love… it was just a crush, obviously.)

He put a few things in a backpack and left on his bike for Will’s house. The October air was cool and crisp on his face. Soon, he arrived at the Byers house.

Will stood on the porch. He waved, smiling, but something was off. It was almost as if he was… nervous?

Mike approached, smiling. Will bit his lip, his eyes daring all around. Definitely nervous. There was an awkward silence before Will broke it with, “Wanna go to Castle Byers?”

Mike was confused. “Um, sure.”

“Awesome!” he grabbed his bike, which was already in the front, and started biking quickly away. Curious, Mike hopped on his own bike and followed.

They got to the edge of the woods, parked their bikes, and started their trek through. Mike’s curiosity got the best of him. “What are we doing?”

“You’ll see.”

“What do you mean? Is it a secret?”

“Just… wait until we get there.”

“Fine.” A few moments later, “I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” Mike had this passing thought every once in a while. It would hurt so much to put Will through pain, so he would never do it purposely, but… well, Mike could be a bit of an idiot at times.

Will sighed. “ _ No _ , Mike. Be patient.”

“Fine.” A few more minutes of walking before they arrived. Will climbed into Castle Byers, which seemed to grow smaller each time Mike visited. He gestured for Mike to come in, so, Mike climbed in. He sat with his legs crossed, across from Will. They were so close their legs were touching. (Mike tried not to freak out about that.) “So?”

Will took a shaky breath. “I… Mike, I’ve had a crush on you for the past five years.” He sighed.

Mike’s jaw dropped in shock. “ _ Me? _ But what about that other guy?” Will gave an exasperated sigh and suddenly it hit him.  _ Oh. _

“Ohh…” Mike breathed. After the initial shock was gone, his face split into a smile, all the traces of jealousy from before gone.

A moment passed. “So?” Will asked, nervous.

Oops. Mike forgot to answer.

“Will, are you kidding? I’ve been in love with you my whole life--” Mike panicked.  _ Oops. _

Will just smiled brightly. Then, his face transformed into a teasing grin. “Your whole life?”

Mike turned bright red. “Shut up.”

They laughed and talked for a few minutes before something came to Mike. “Why Castle Byers?”

Will shrugged. “I asked this guy for advice, and he said to take you somewhere important. This is the only place I could think of, I guess.”

“You took my advice?” Mike squeaked, amazed. Will started laughing.

“Well, duh, why do you think I asked?”

They both burst into laughter. Now that the secrets were out, everything felt so much lighter and easier. Like things used to be.

Castle Byers. It made sense. It was really the only thing about this situation that made sense.

Wow. Will liked Mike back. For  _ five years. _

Mike really was a bit of an idiot.


End file.
